


You Were Just Too Kind and I Was Too Young to Know

by Huntress8611



Series: Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right, It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, 173rd Airborne Brigade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “You okay?” Oliver asked softly.“I’m fine,” Nate said, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes.“It’s fine if you’re not okay, kid. This place sucks. Wanna tell me what’s bothering you tonight?”“I just- I miss home. I’m scared and I’m no good at fighting and I’m alone, don’t know anyone here.” he rambled.





	You Were Just Too Kind and I Was Too Young to Know

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song House of Memories by Panic! at the Disco.

Oliver opened his eyes, surprised that it was dark. In a war, you need all the sleep you can get. It’s been months since the last time he woke up in the middle of the night. He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard a quiet noise from outside. He rolled off of his cot, noticing that the new kid’s cot was empty on his way out. He looked outside and saw Nate sitting up against a tree about 20 feet from the entrance to their squad’s barracks.

He walked towards him, speeding up when he realized that the sound he’s heard was Nate crying. He sat next to the kid and carefully laid a hand on his shoulder, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

“You okay?” Oliver asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Nate said, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes.

“It’s fine if you’re not okay, kid. This place sucks. Wanna tell me what’s bothering you tonight?”

“I just- I miss home. I’m scared and I’m no good at fighting and I’m alone, don’t know anyone here,” he rambled, “I don’t know anyone and a lot of them scare me. I’m shit at making friends and getting to know people, but I hate being scared and alone even more.”

“Oh kid,” Oliver says, pulling him into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I just don’t know how to act around anyone and I’m to scared to approach anyone and as fro help and I just don't know what to do anymore.”

“Nate, I promise you, everyone in our squad is a good person. They’d never turn you away if you needed help.”

“Really?” Nate asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Charlie might seem mean, but he’s really just a huge teddy bear on the inside. He’s can be harsh at times, but it’s always for a reason and he tries not to push anyone past their limits. Every once in a while, he’ll push someone to hard or he’ll scare someone, but he always apologizes and tries to make it right. Most of us see him as a really weird father figure.” Oliver said, smiling.

“I never would have guessed that.”

“Yeah, most people won’t approach him for at least a few months,” Oliver explained before moving on. “Eddie and Will aren’t great with emotions, they actually make Ed a little uncomfortable, sometimes, but they’re both always willing to help someone if Charlie or I can’t for some reason. Jacob’s really young, but he has an uncanny ability to make people feel at ease near him. Dave is really sweet. He’s the kind of man that would hug a stranger on the street. He’s ridiculously empathetic and loves to help others.”

“What about Hargreeves?” Nate asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

“Klaus is a bit of an enigma. I can’t explain everything about him, because you’d throw me in the nuthouse if I did, so some things you’ll just have to learn about on your own, but he’s a good guy. We’re not entirely sure how he got here, but he’s a damn good shot, so we just don’t question it. He used to be addicted to drugs, but he’s clean now. He’s surprisingly good at telling when someone’s having a hard time, and he’s always willing to lend an ear.”

“I just didn’t really know what to expect, coming out here, and it’s so much. I just didn’t know what to do.”

“You ever feel like this again, come wake someone up, kid. Our squad’s lie a big family, and trust me when I say that every single person here would rather lose sleep than have you crying out here on your own,” Oliver said, tightening his hold on Nate.

“Thank you for checking on me,” Nate whispered, Oliver barely catching the statement.

“Of course, kid,” he murmured. “Now, you think you can get some sleep tonight?”

“I- Can- Is it okay if we stay out here a little longer?”

“Sure,” Oliver answered, pulling the kid closer and resting his chin on the top of his head.

They stayed there for about a half hour before Oliver convinced him to try and go back to sleep. He stood up and offered his hand to Nate pulling him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his back, leading him back to his cot. He carefully brushed a hand through the kid’s hair after he had laid down before returning to his own cot and quickly falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I'm on a roll. I don't think I've ever published this many thing this quickly before.
> 
> Also: It's 1 am. I should be asleep. Help me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
